Newcomer
by ponder-ponder-oh-bother
Summary: Muse fic about them and some stuff, read to find out cos I can't explain it well in a short space without giving stuff away :
1. Prologue

So, basically this is another Muse fic I'm doing, I'm a wee bit obsessed :) So read, review/favorite if you like, if you don't like it sorry about that, and here goes nothing I guess.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
>She stepped into the room with a solemn face. The tall women was unnoticed by all except two young children as she made her way across the room, her tall black heels making clicking noises with every step. I was one of the small children who'd noticed her all those years ago. There were 21 of us I'd counted and 19 went along with their business; playing with blocks, making 'tea' in the play kitchen, having a race with small toy cars and other 'normal' child entertainment things, but I'd never been normal. I remember looking at her curiously, and then looking straight back to the puzzle I was doing when she shot a quick, but very intense look at me. Her dark, clear green eyes looked wise and experienced although she looked as if she could be no more than 30 years old. But there was something else in her eyes; sorrow maybe? She was in the room for not one minute, but I felt the need to notice everything about her; her skin-tight black clothing, the small cuts on her thin, nimble hands, her high cheekbones, the straight face she wore, the contradiction of her expression to her eyes, the way her jet black, shoulder-length hair bounced ever so slightly as she walked, her quick, but still graceful pace, and most importantly, her voice. My small untrained ears strained to hear her whispers she spoke in my teacher, Miss Ruby's, ear softly. She spoke two names, one of which was mine, the words "departure", "challenge" and "protection" as far as I could hear then. Miss Ruby called out my name and the name of the boy who'd noticed her too. While I was glad I would not be alone, I was frightened by the disposition the woman seemed to be in and doubted two children could overcome whatever was looming over us. We stood up and looked at each other briefly before walking towards her.<p>

Oh, how I wished I'd heard everything before I followed.


	2. Chapter I

She led us down the corridor, never looking back at the two of us. I wondered where she was taking us; I'd never really explored the area because I was only a child and only had to remember the way to the classroom, cafeteria, auditorium, bathrooms and main office. Physically, it looked a lot like the rest of the school; many windows, wall panels between every 4 glass window panels that I recognized went in a repeating pattern of 4 which I'd made a song to: _red, purple, grey, blue, red, purple, grey, blue…,_ theflourishing green plants sitting in front of the windows for sunlight, the spring breeze coming in from an open window, but then I noticed the woman about to turn and re-focused myself because hitting a wall would be very embarrassing at the moment.

_As _we walked I became curious in the boy walking beside me who was looking down at the floor. He had dark hair, jet black and very spiky. I liked his strange hair and found myself smiling at him. He glanced up and smiled back. He had a very pretty smile; quirky and a few weirdly-shaped teeth, but I still thought it was nice. He had his small, somewhat bony hands shoved deep into the pockets of his black pants, and was slightly slouched over, which irritated me a little bit. Good posture was one of my personal pet peeves, that and I had a habit of being irritated over small things. I had my hands together behind my back while walking at the time; I unclasped them and tapped him gently on the shoulder. He looked over at me from under his shaggy hair and I stood up very straight to non-verbally tell him to improve his posture. He stood up straight as I did and smiled again as he tried not to laugh. Then I noticed his eyes. They lit up as he smiled and it only made me smile more. They were clear blue, and quickly became my favorite thing about this stranger.

Even though we were in a class together, I've mentioned I wasn't normal so I didn't socialize very much. I had a few close friends and would talk to them, and then sometimes I prefer to be alone to think and be with myself for a little while. We continued to walk in strained silence. Some of the classroom doors were left open, curious children were trying to peer through the doorway, despite this the woman said nothing and kept her head forward. I put my hands together behind my back again, and looked down as well, noticing the movement of the folds on the skirt of my white dress as I walked, the scars on my legs from the multiple times I've fallen in the park, the sunlight filtering in through the windows, the reflection of the light and the shadows it caused, the small bounces of my light blonde curls that fell gently down my back and over my shoulders.

After becoming uninterested with watching the objects inside and feeling the intrigued glances of other children on me at all times, I turned my head and looked out the window. It was beautiful of course; there was no doubt about that. Our vigorous city sprawled out below us, I admired the tall skyscrapers that headed to the sky and also the small things like the houses and meadows filled with colorful spring blossoms. We were walking along the inside of the pedestrian bridge set above a pathway that led to Hollows Park, one of my favourite parks.

I smiled when I thought of the park; how I'd played on the swings, sat in the grass while picking up flowers, the picnics I'd had every weekend with my mother and father, climbed trees, sat in the sun and more events that were simple, but made me the happiest. It was the simple things in life, I'd always said. The woman had walked in the room right before mealtime, so the sun was high in the sky and shined brightly. I narrowed my eyes in reaction to the light and looked away. I blinked a few times to regain regular sight and looked forward.

We'd been walking for a long time now, went up many levels and were now on the top level of the school, one of the emptier sections more specifically. After a left turn, two right turns, along another corridor and another left turn, she stopped. I almost stumbled into her, but the stranger boy caught my shoulder and pulled me back a few steps. She placed her hand on the handprint scanner and door slid open. No lights were on and all I could see was blackness, something I was _not_ eager to head into.


End file.
